I found you in the deadly silence
by Suki88
Summary: Weiter immer weiter rannte ich.Es war tiefe Nacht und eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg nach Hause,jedoch begann mein Albtraum als ich das Krankenhaus verließ....Mein Name ist Ashley und ich will noch nicht sterben!


_Also das hier ist meine erste Resident Evil FF und ja ich habe einige Daten geändert wie zum Beispiel die Einwohnerzahl von Racoon City oder das Alter von Ashley und Leon. Mir gehören weder die Rechte an Resident Evil noch an irgendwas anderem in dem Zusammenhang ihr wisst was ich damit meine XD Öhm ja wems nicht gefällt, oder wer das Pairing nicht mag whatever solls nicht lesen und nicht kommentieren! Danke schonmal! Musik die ich beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels gehört habe war: Three days Grace - Time of dying, Goo Goo Dolls - Long way down, Kelly Clarkson - You found me.So jetzt viiiel Spaß beim ersten Chap! Achja wenn ich genügend Kommis bekomme werde ich weiter schreiben smile_

Weiter immer weiter rannte ich.  
Es war tiefe Nacht und eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg nach Hause,  
jedoch begann mein Albtraum als ich das Krankenhaus verließ...  
Mein Name ist Ashley und ich will noch nicht sterben!

Die blondhaarige Frau rannte immer tiefer in die Stadt hinein.  
Racoon City... Das war ihr zu Hause, doch jetzt war es nicht mehr als  
die Hölle! Man konnte leises Schlurfen hinter ihr hören und obwohl die  
Untoten langsamer waren als sie musste sie schnellen Schrittes fliehen.  
An einer dunklen Seitengasse angekommen machte sie Halt.  
Ashley konnte nicht mehr... Ihre Füße würden sie keinen Zentimeter mehr  
weiter tragen können, jedoch wusste sie das sie sterben würde, würde sie  
zu lange stehen bleiben.

ZU SPÄT!

Die junge Frau wurde von hinten aus der Dunkelheit heraus gepackt und der Mund  
zugehalten. Sie versuchte zu schreien doch vergebens...

"Pssst... Kein Laut!" Flüsterte ihr eine Männerstimme ins Ohr.  
//Kein Zombie?!// Dachte sich Ashley und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.  
Der Mann lies sie los und drehte sie zu sich um.  
In der Dunkelheit waren sie geschützt, doch nicht für lange Zeit, denn es begann heller zu werden...  
"Verdammt die Wolken ziehen langsam weiter!" Der Vollmond kam langsam zum Vorschein und der junge Mann der  
vor Ashley stand fluchte leicht und schaute sie an.  
"Oh tut mir leid... Ich bin Leon S. Kennedy!"  
Er lächelte etwas verlegen und gab ihr die Hand.  
"Ich bin Ashley Graham..." Sie lächelte und erwiederte seinen Händedruck...

Schlurfende Geräusche näherten sich den beiden jungen Menschen, die ihr ganzes  
Leben noch vor sich hatten und gewiss nicht dort draußen sterben wollten!  
Leon zog seine 9mm und versetzte dem Untoten einen sauberen Kopfschuß.  
"Komm schon wir müssen weg hier!" Sagte er leicht hecktisch und Ashley an der Hand packend.  
Die Tochter des Präsidenten rannte dem jungen Mann hinterher, ließ jedoch nicht seine Hand los.  
Bei einem alten verfallenen Haus angekommen untersuchte Leon die Räume.  
Die Wolken zogen sich langsam aber sicher wieder zusammen und es begann unaufhörlich zu regnen.

Irgendwo weit weg schlug leise ein Blitz ein, allerdings laut genug um die junge Frau, die in einer  
Ecke auf einem Bett kauerte, erschrecken zu lassen.  
"Hey ganz ruhig hier oben finden sie uns nicht..." Beruhigende Worte eines ihr gegenüber völlig fremden und  
doch so vertrauten Menschen. Warscheinlich waren sie die einzigsten Menschen die noch übrig waren von  
Racoon City, einer Großstadt mit mindestens 5.000 Einwohnern.  
Ashley spürte plötzlich etwas warmes auf ihren Schultern //Seine Jacke...// und schaute auf. "Du zitterst..."  
Hauchte ihr männlicher Begleiter in die Nacht und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Danke... Aber was ist jetzt mit dir?"  
Fragte sie ihn und schaute ihn an. Er winkte ab... "Geht schon! Ich friere nicht so schnell..."  
Ashley nickte. "Okay..." Sie zog die Jacke enger um sich selbst und lauschte dem Donnern und Fallen des Regens.  
"Leon?" Sie brach die Stille die über sie eingekehrt war, schaute ihn jedoch nicht an. "Ja?"  
Fragte er und wendete seinen Blick zu ihr. "Ich bin die Präsidenten Tochter, bitte lass mich nicht allein hier... Lass mich nicht sterben!"  
Die 22-Jährige sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an...

Wenn sich Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf hätten bilden können, hätten sie es getan, denn Leon  
hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie da sprach, aber es zerbrach ihm das Herz sie so zu sehen. Vollkommen aufgelöst und  
verwirrt... "Wieso sollte ich dich denn hier lassen? Ashley mir ist es egal wer du bist, aber ich lass dich nicht sterben!"  
Er schloss sie in seine Arme... Sie sollte sich beruhigen, doch zu allem Überfluss fing sie nun an zu weinen und klammerte sich an ihn.  
"Ich habe gesehen wie mein Vater mutiert ist Leon... Er wollte mich töten! Ich habe Angst!" Sie schluchtzte abermals als sie davon sprach.  
"Das tut mir so leid..." Ein Flüstern, denn der 24-Jährige wusste wie ihr zumute war, auch er hatte Freunde und Familie in diesem  
Albtraum der Realität verloren. Er drückte sie fester an sich und strich ihr leicht über den Rücken.  
"Ich werde dich nicht hier lassen! Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen..." Das letzte flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und langsam begann Ashley  
sich zu beruhigen. Leon lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte matt zurück...

"So und jetzt versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen ja? Ich halte Wache!" Eine liebe Aufforderung von dem Braunhaarigen unterlegt mit  
einem netten kleinen Lächeln.  
"Aber... Ich kann doch jetzt nicht schlafen... Du musst doch auch schlafen..." Sagte sie etwas kleinlaut und schaute ihn fragend an.  
Er grinste. "Schlaf ruhig ich halte Wache. So sehr viel Schlaf brauche ich nicht... Falls ich aber doch einschlafen sollte..."  
Er wurde ernster... "Nimmst du die hier wenn ein Zombie kommt, was allerdings unwarscheinlich ist, und erschießt ihn!  
Ziehle auf den Kopf und versetze ihm einen Kopfschuß! Egal wer es mal war er ist es nicht mehr und hat nur noch ein Ziel:  
TÖTEN!" Leon händigte ihr eine seiner Pistolen aus, eine Baretta 14mm. Eine seiner Lieblingswaffen...  
"Du ziehst einfach an dem Schlitten dann ist sie geladen, ziehlst und drückst ab." Sie nahm die Waffe in die Hand, ziehlte  
einmal in der Luft damit und legte sie dann neben sich. Ashley lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
Ihr war es nicht wohl dabei das Leon wach bleiben musste, immerhin wollte sie nicht das er irgendwann vor Erschöpfung  
nicht mehr konnte und getötet wird. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht dazu überreden sich auch etwas schlafen zu legen, er wolltesie unbedingt und um jeden Preis beschützen!

Leon sah wie unbequem Ashley da lag und legte seinen Arm um sie. Durch ihre Müdigkeit und die Erschöpftheit  
viel sie zur Seite und lag halb auf dem jungen Mann. Ihn störte das nicht, er dachte nur darüber nach wie sie wieder aus dieser  
Hölle raus kamen, und zwar beide!  
Die Blondhaarige legte einen Arm um Leons Taillie und öffnete nochmals kurz die Augen um in die dunkle Nacht hinaus zuschauen.  
Ihr war kalt, denn das Gewitter dauerte nun schon gut eine Stunde an und wurde nicht weniger. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte sie verloren,  
doch hoffte sie insgeheim das es bald Tag werden würde, damit sie endlich aus der Dunkelheit und dem Horror entfliehen könnten.  
Leon nahm die schon halb zerrottete Decke und legte sie Ashley auf die Beine... //Sie muss unbeschreiblich frieren, schließlich  
hat sie nur einen Rock an...// Er strich ihr leicht über den Rücken, damit sie wie er hoffte nicht schlecht träumen würde...  
Doch Ashley schlief noch immer nicht. Ihr wurde bewusst das sie mit Leon warscheinlich eine der letzten Lebenden war und sie wurde  
ganz klein in dieser großen Stadt... Ihr wurde bewusst das sie nun NIEMAND mehr war...


End file.
